


spaces between

by victoriousscarf



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 04:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”





	spaces between

“I think I’m in love with you,” Anders said, not looking at Fenris and Fenris froze from where he was standing in the doorway, holding a bottle of wine and one of the baskets of food Hawke sometimes randomly left in his doorstep as if he couldn’t actually feed himself. Anders had sneaked in earlier that night and after he had passed out Fenris had sneaked away to fetch the food because of the two of them the mage was much worse at feeding himself. 

But before he could recover, Anders continued. “And that terrifies me.”

“That terrifies _you_?” Fenris finally managed. 

Most days he wasn’t sure what he was doing, but whenever the mage came to him, he let him in. When the mage had first kissed him, he had let him and sometimes he still woke up in the middle of the night with a scream somewhere in his throat at the thought he had just handed another mage his leash, let him have something of Fenris’ he could ill afford to give away.

But when Anders turned his head to stare at him, there was something terrible in his expression. Fenris almost dropped what he was carrying. “Yeah,” Anders said. “Yeah it scares me.”

Fenris swallowed, almost ran but instead he came closer to the bed, setting the wine and food down and standing in front of where Anders was sitting on the edge of the bed. He tilted his head back to watch Fenris. Fenris bit his lip and Anders’ eyes went there. “Why do I scare you?” he asked finally.

“Because love always does,” Anders said. “Let alone loving,” and in his pause Fenris filled in too many words. Loving someone broken, bitter, angry, and harsh as he was. No wonder Anders was scared of it.

“Loving someone like you,” Anders finished and Fenris winced but then Anders’ hands came up to his waist, and they were warm there and it almost soothed the hurt. “No, Fenris,” Anders murmured, still looking up at him. “You’re so beautiful, and so hurt, and I think I could just hurt you more.”

Fenris frowned, not sure if that was all that better. “Are you planning on hurting me?” he asked. 

“I’m not planning on it,” Anders said. “But then again, there’s an awful lot I haven’t planned on.”

Fenris swallowed, bit his lip again. But something in him ached, because he had been so focused on the second half of what Anders said, the first had barely registered. “But you–love me?”

And Anders eyes were looking up at him, his hands on his waist and Fenris reached forward, steadying himself with a hand on Anders’ face. “Yeah,” Anders said.

“That terrifies me too,” Fenris whispered and Anders’ mouth quirked, almost into a smile.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Fenris said and Anders rose, standing up in the space between the bed and Fenris, but his hands stayed on his waist and Fenris dropped his hands to his shoulders. 

“I love you,” Anders said, like now he just wanted to taste the words and Fenris’ breath caught. “I don’t care how stupid it is, or what will happen. Right here, right now, I love you.”

“Right here, right now, you have me,” Fenris said and it felt like an admission too big for him, for the room, maybe even for all of Kirkwall. 

And Anders’ eyes widened, like he realized what those words meant. He raised one hand, smoothing his fingers across Fenris’ cheek and Fenris was so used to his touch now he didn’t even flinch anymore. 

When Anders kissed him, it felt like another admission, another confession and Fenris leaned up into it. “You have me,” he said again and felt from the way Anders pulled him closer that maybe he didn’t have to say he loved him. Not yet. Not when he admitted he belonged to–with–Anders. 

He belonged with him. 

He kissed him again, leaning against him and Anders took his weight, took him close and held him and for a second Fenris forgot to be afraid of everything that was between them. 


End file.
